Caught
by GatesOfDelirium
Summary: Fuu catches Jin in the middle of something rather private. JinxFuu. Lemon, reader beware.


Jin slipped out of the abandoned house he and his companions had taken up residence in for the night silently. It was a dark night with only a breath of warm wind ghosting across his skin, tickling him as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. He had been spending too much time with Fuu and not enough time walking the streets of some sketchy Red Light District with Mugen. Certainly not enough time alone with himself, and he was intending on making up for that lost time.

The ronin wandered only a short way into the trees lining the house before allowing himself to fully entertain the thoughts that he had been trying to keep from tumbling around his head lately. The gentle curve of Fuu's lips, the sensual sway of her hips as she walked, the way she slid her tongue across her lips before a meal… It was all too much for the samurai. And Jin had seen her slip out of her clothing to bathe in a river when she thought nobody was awake several times as well. As hard as he had fought against peeking, he always did.

Unaware that he had been followed, Jin slid his hand between the folds of his kimono and grasped his semi-hard cock. He bit his lip to suppress a moan as he ran his thumb over the tip and began stroking himself. Jin leaned against a tree and lost himself in the moment, imagining himself and Fuu in a series of compromising positions. He pictured her bent over a low table and glancing over her shoulder at him hotly as he entered her from behind, moaning his name softly.

The ronin was so wrapped up in his ministrations that he did not hear the soft footsteps approaching him. "Jin?" Jin jumped, alarmed, and pulled his hand off his cock and drew his katana in one smooth flash.

"Fuu! I- What are you doing here?" Fuu looked up at him with her wide doe eyes innocently as a blush lit her cheeks. Jin sheathed his sword silently, not wanting to frighten her.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I followed you when you left. I was too scared to follow you into the forest but I heard you saying my name, so I though you knew I was there and wanted me to come over…" Fuu's voice trailed off uncertainly as she eyed the samurai's obvious excitement. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Hn." Jin was blushing too, feeling guilty and ashamed at having been caught in the midst of such a private act. Even more so because he had been thinking of her, and she knew it.

Fuu glanced up at Jin, only briefly making eye contact with the taller male before her cheeks darkened further. "Well… Since we're here, maybe I could help you out with that?" Her voice came out in a whisper and Jin wasn't sure if he had really heard her correctly until she slid down to her knees in front of him. Fuu toyed with the opening of his kimono as if asking permission, and Jin nodded, breathless and unable to speak.

As Fuu reached in and gently took hold of his dick, Jin sagged heavily against the tree in ecstasy. Who knew he would be so fortunate tonight? Fuu leaned forward and took him in her mouth, gently licking and sucking, effectively sending Jin to heaven.

"Oh, Fuu…" he panted breathlessly. The ronin reached down and stroked her hair gently as she continued her attentions. When she began bobbing her head up and down his shaft, Jin knew he couldn't possibly last much longer. "Fuu… I'm going to cum soon," he murmured. Fuu looked up at him with a soft moan and held his eye contact, sucking him with renewed vigor. Seconds later, Jin exploded in her mouth and Fuu lustily drank down all he had to offer. She smiled up at him as she tucked his softening member back into his kimono.

Jin pulled her to her feet by her arms and kissed her softly. "We'd better be getting back," Fuu cooed at him, breaking the kiss.

"You don't want me to return the favor?" Jin stared into her eyes and thought about just how gorgeous Fuu really was.

"Not tonight, Jin. But we have plenty of nights ahead of us to look forward to!" With a grin and a wink, she turned and walked back towards the house where Mugen lay, snoring peacefully and ignorantly.

Jin allowed himself a small, knowing smile before he followed her, scooping her up in his arms and cradling her against himself as he carried her back.


End file.
